<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backfire by Vandariel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094792">Backfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandariel/pseuds/Vandariel'>Vandariel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natalia Trevelyan [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Betrayal, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age AU, Dragon Age Pre Inquisition, F/M, Family, Family Trevelyan, Inquisitor Trevelyan - Freeform, Ostwick, Risky, Romance, fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandariel/pseuds/Vandariel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the backstory of Natalia Trevelyan a few years before the conclave. She is doing a training as a soldier with her fiancé Jorah and her companions Cory. Her uncle, Travis Trevelyan, is the govenor of the military of Ostwick. There is a conflict between Ostwick and Markham which should be ended in a truce.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>own character - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natalia Trevelyan [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Everyone has a secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damn it Trevelyan! Pay attention to your footwork!" commander Gregor shouted nervously to Natalia and grabbed both hands on his head. "By the holy Andraste, this woman is driving me crazy." he muttered desperately and looked over at her.</p><p>Natalia felt his frustration and tried to take the sword swing again, slightly unsettled. The soldier training in Ostwick was tough but fair despite the fact that her uncle Travis was governor of the 4th and 5th division. The other soldiers had it much easier than Natalia and made good progress in their training. She continued her training on a dummy and concentrated on her leg position during her swings. If there was one thing Natalia could do very well it was to eradicate her own mistakes. Gregor was astonished when he saw how nearly perfect her attack was and raised his eyebrows in surprise.</p><p>"There you go! But you always manage to get yourself out of the misery, Trevelyan. Your training is over for today - you can return to your quarters. You have to improve your focus next time."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>Natalia stood at attention and saluted the commander before saying goodbye and returned to her quarters. Despite the fact that she still managed to make the turn, she was still frustrated and clenched her fist to hide her rage against herself from the other comrades. She relaxed quickly as she entered her quarters and threw the sword onto her cot, unnerved, took off her helmet and with one pull loosened her ponytail while shaking her head slightly and her chestnut brown hair swayed.</p><p>"Having trouble with Gregor again?"</p><p>"I have to work on my foot work- the usual. It just bugs me."</p><p>she pouted.</p><p>"Don't make that face. No master has fallen from the sky yet. By the Maker, you take it all too seriously."</p><p>"You're not the governor's nephew, Jorah."</p><p>she explained to him with an unnerved undertone. Jorah, who tried to calm her down with a crooked grin, leaned on the cot with his elbows and watched her take off her armor. Full of expectation he hoped for less clothing and curiously raised his eyebrows. Natalia turned to him slightly embarrassed and slightly shook her head while she loosened the straps on her training vest. </p><p>"Don't think I'm undressing here Jorah, you know that's not wanted." she said seriously, but Jorah caught her soft chuckle in the undertone for a moment.</p><p>He stood up, stroked carefully at the back of her head, playing with her hair and glanced smirkingly into her emerald green eyes. She was like hypnotized when she stared into his ice-blue eyes - his raven-black hair was tied into a loose ponytail, which made his eyes stand out even more. But it was actually Jorah's deep, soft voice and his Fereldan accent that made Natalia's heart melt.</p><p>"But we are alone and it is my right to help my beautiful fiancée."</p><p>"Charming. I reluctantly admit it, but duty first. Maybe later we could..." she first wanted to suggest, but abruptly broke off when she noticed how his mischievous look suddenly changed and glanced up at her with a serious sigh. </p><p>"I'm afraid I can't tonight... I have to... I have a meeting with the 3rd division commander regarding my transfer."</p><p>Natalia peered down disappointed and nodded her head understandingly. Since it has become known that Natalia and Jorah are engaged, it has been decided that both of them should no longer be deployed in the same division if they take their duties more seriously. Most of the time it was Jorah's fault, as he took the warnings of his superiors too loosely while Natalia was following her duties strictly. Even if she was not the perfect fighter in the eyes of the others, she was one of the few who got very dedicated and was even invited to planning rounds. Maybe she needed some improvement in the battles but when it comes to strategy - It's a family thing, she grew up with it. Natalia took her casual clothes, which were on the table and left the tent bent. </p><p>"We'll see and laterthen, Jorah."</p><p>He didn't hesitate to get up, quickly held her hand and pulled her towards him with a surprising kiss. His soft lips on hers made Natalia's heart beat wildly and she felt for a brief moment how carefree his kiss was. Again he looked at her slyly and brushed across her cheek.</p><p>"No one can take a kiss from us."</p><p>he added.</p><p>"Charming, I have to admit." she said impishly and left the tent.</p><p>Jorah's eyes changed quickly in remorse when he realized that he had just lied to his fiancée. He sat down on his camp bed and frantically dug a letter out of his pillow - a letter from the nobility in Markham. For some time there had been a conflict between Ostwick and Markham which was about to break out into a full-scale war. As long as the negotiations lasted, the Ostwick soldiers tried to keep their position at the borders. As he accepted the invitation, Jorah grabbed his slightly sweating, frowning forehead.</p><p>"Shit, what have I gotten myself into? No, it's the best for me." he reassured himself in his thoughts and quickly hid the invitation before his colleagues noticed it. Hurriedly he got up, left the tent and joined his colleagues around the campfire. His comrades sat around the campfire with a mug of beer each and talked about today's news. Cory saw Jorah join them and joyfully lifted a second beer mug.</p><p>"Jorah! Come, join us! Do you want a beer too? Commander Gregor has brought us a great news today."</p><p>"What is it?" he asked curiously and sat down with his cronies while Cory filled his mug with beer. The redhaired soldier had a very cheeky yet entertaining personality - the comrades say he could also be a good bard with the way he is telling tales at the campfire and sings while he is dizzy. His freckles and slight wavy, shoulder length hair were hard to dismiss and when it comes to the female soldiers he was always a good topic to talk and gush about. </p><p>"We're due at the border in two days. The negotiations are going well so far and the Governor of Markham wanted to meet with Governor Trevelyan to possibly call a truce. If all goes well, we'll be deployed elsewhere in the future. Finally out of this shithole," the redhaired soldier laughed optimistically and lifted his jug to toast. </p><p>"Well, that's great news! Cheers!" Jorah laughed convulsively as well and toasted his companions. Natalia came back from the washroom with a cloth bag of dirty clothes inside, and heard from afar how her fiancé and the others were enjoying themselves. She didn't want to disturb and therefore ran straight back to the sleeping tent. On the way there she saw her uncle coming towards her. Travis didn't have much time for his niece, but they spent their free time together playing chess or having a drink.</p><p>"Natalia! Good moment to see you. I wanted to talk to you about something."</p><p>"Uncle, of course! I hear we'll be deployed to the border in a few days?"</p><p>His friendly look faded as he scratched his head helplessly. She already suspected what answer she would expect and crossed her arms tightly, lifting questioningly a brow.</p><p>"Yes... that's why... we're in counseling and we'll refrain from putting you there."</p><p>"Why? Because of Jorah? Or because I'm not good enough to defend myself or the others?"</p><p>Travis left a desperate sigh. He knew exactly that this discussion can lead to nothing because of her stubborness she shows from time to time.</p><p>"Natalia, you're needed here, and you know we can't use either of you anymore. I'm sorry but-"</p><p>"Please, Uncle. I haven't had a chance to prove myself yet! And from what I've heard from Cory, it's more likely to come down to a truce. I know Jorah's been reassigned to another division so let's just have one last mission together. I know you're acting rationally, but... please, uncle..." Natalia pleaded him with her hopeful, shining eyes. Travis sighed yielding and shrugged his shoulders in agreement. </p><p>"Very well. But then tell your fiancé to back the hell off or I'm gonna kick him out of training. We already have our eye on him, and he needs to step the up and take this here more seriously."</p><p>"Thanks Uncle. I'll talk to him about it! I should go to my tent, it's been a busy day. Sleep well."</p><p>she said goodbye with a big grin of satisfaction and ran to the sleeping tent. Actually she wanted to embrace her uncle for joy, but she knew that this was not welcome here and she respected her uncle's strict manners. Of course she will not tell Jorah about this, because it was supposed to be a surprise. A last common mission in the 4th division. Full of verve she entered the tent, took off her armor and went to bed. Jorah continued to sit around the campfire and chatted with Cory, but he realized that he had to leave immediately for his meeting. He drank the last sip of beer from his beer mug and got up. </p><p>" What now? You don't usually go to bed so early, do you?" Cory asked in wonder.</p><p>"I wanted to take a little walk around, I could do with a cool down and some rest at the moment."</p><p>"Well, in that case - but don't let Nat' wait too long!" he chuckled and watched Jorah giggle impishly. He ran off without a word and disappeared into the shadows of the tents. Jorah had a small bag with him in which a black cape was hidden. He pulled it out of the bag, put the cloak on quickly and crept out of the quarter. Carefully and with gentle steps he sneaked past the night guard using the shadows of the trees. He had to take the detour through the forest, as this was the safest way not to be recognized. Still he watched his every step - every branch, every bush, every little rustle could possibly cost him his life. The thicket protected him and he was one with the forest, you couldn't see with your naked eyes that a human was walking in the forest.</p><p>"I think I've rid of them." he thought and kept on wandering until he was nearing the end of the forest. Gently he brushed the bushes away and saw three black shapes in the distance. He approached them and slowly took off his hood. The contours became clearer and three men stood before him.</p><p>"Lord Serrent, Gouvernant Patricks-" he saluted them in a cool, controlled tone, bending slightly forward.</p><p>"Greetings, Jorah Niel. We didn't expect you to show up at last."</p><p>"Forgive my tardiness, Lord Serrent. I was delayed. I didn't want to take any chances."</p><p>The lord had a slight smile as he twirled his mustache with his fingers. The governor looked doubtfully at Jorah and held his sword confidently before him.</p><p>"You were not followed?", the govenor asked.</p><p>"No, Governor."</p><p>"Take one false step and you're dead, Niel."</p><p>"I know nothing will happen." he replied monotonously, taking off his cloak in demonstration. He carried no weapons and trusted the other side to honor their agreement. The Lord then approached him and checked his gaze.</p><p>"Well? What have you chosen? Will you accept our offer?" he asked with expectation and saw Jorah's unsettled expression. Jorah nervously bit his lips and scratched his neck - not managing to give a clear answer.</p><p>"Don't worry, we keep our word. As soon as the attack is completed we will hand you over to our spies guild. After that you can see where you are remaining. With the fortune you could make a nice life for yourself in Antiva." the Lord suggested palatable and burst out of laughter for a short second.</p><p>Jorah was at a crossroads - he knew that if he refused the offer, he would not show up alive at the division before dawn. He hesitated and nervously tugged at his glove while the Lord continued to look at him with anticipation. Jorah was tired of working as a soldier in Ostwick. He wanted to see the world and pursue his true calling. Even as a young orphan he lied and tricked the bakers and shops, cheated at gambling. His life was too precious for him and he wanted to enjoy it with ease - without rules and regulations. And that's exactly what Lord Serrent could offer him and join the spy guild and serve Markham for a few years - a new beginning. Serrent saw Jorah as a potential spy - maybe even as an Assassin, but for him the victory over Ostwick was more important and Jorah was the key.</p><p>"Very well, I'll take you up on your offer of a Lord Serrent." he agreed with a subtle nod of the head. Governor Patricks, on the other hand, continued to look at him sceptically and stood beside the lord.</p><p>"We know you have a fiancee, Niel. Natalia Trevelyan. You are aware of the risks of not being able to return to the Trevelyans after this attack? Nor can you turn back."</p><p>He bloody well did.  When he discovered that one of the Trevelyans would also be in training, he didn't hesitate for a second and attached himself to Natalia with his charm. In the beginning it was more with the background of belonging to the nobility. But in the last months he developed deeper feelings for his beloved. He knew that he would break her heart with this decision, but the carefree life in the aristocracy was more important to him and Natalia could have made this possible for him. But he soon realized what obligations were waiting for him and the Trevelyans did not like him much. Jorah knew that Governor Travis would not send his niece on this mission - she would only lose her uncle. But for him it was no emotional loss, because Jorah saw in Travis only a puppet, a tool. </p><p>"Yes." he said cooly with empty eyes.</p><p>"Very well. I hope you won't change your mind too quickly. I'll see you at the frontier. Farewell, Niel."</p><p>"My Lord, Governor."</p><p>he bowed his head and said good-bye. Jorah put on his cloak and disappeared into the shade of the trees. After an hour's march, he returned to his quarters and sneaked quietly to the campfire. His companions and Cory were already in their tents. He checked around and quietly entered his tent. Everyone was already asleep and he carefully laid down his clothes, settled on his camp bed and tried to fall asleep. His heart was beating with anguish - could he trust Lord Serrent? Was it the right decision? </p><p>The sun's rays shone through the thin canvas and blinded Jorah. He turned to the side with a murmur and pulled the blanket over his face. The noise, the hammer blows, the voices outside could hardly be ignored. Overtired, Jorah sat up straight and thought about yesterday's meeting. Lost in thought, he hardly noticed that he was the last one in the tent.</p><p>"Fucking Niel, get up! We have to prepare for tomorrow!" - it was Cory and he seemed more than stressed. Jorah blinked briefly and changed quickly in the tent. He took his daggers and hurriedly left the tent. The soldiers were already training and Jorah followed Cory. The mood was more than tense - the soldiers had to be prepared for anything and tomorrow is probably their most important mission. Cory showed him with a gesture the place where both will practice and took their positions. Both warmed up with slow strikes. </p><p>"Would you like to explain to me why everyone here is going crazy?"</p><p>"Don't you get it?"</p><p>"As you may have noticed, I overslept, Cory."</p><p>"Jorah, this is an important mission. If we make a mistake, war is imminent between Markham and Ostwick. We must be prepared."</p><p>Cory brandished his sword and tried to strike Jorah with a slow blow. After this exercise, he threw a shield to Cory and tried to attack him. </p><p>"Yes, but you said yesterday the negotiations would go well?"</p><p>"But not with 100% certainty. We have to be prepared for anything."</p><p>The sword change went pretty well for a few minutes. The strokes were clean and the stance stable. Jorah attacked with his double daggers while Cory blocked with his shield. He noticed that someone was missing in the training round and looked around for a moment.</p><p>"Say, where is Nat' anyway?"</p><p>"She's probably with the Governor- been around the planning meetings."<br/>
</p><p>Cory nodded and kept concentrating on Jorah's attacks. Meanwhile, Natalia was with her uncle and commander Gregor. They stood around a table looking at a map of Ostwick that showed part of Markham. The planning for tomorrow was in full swing and Natalia had no time to spend on her training. In the afternoon the three of them finished their meeting, but Travis requested a short word with his niece. He held her worriedly by the shoulder just before she was about to leave the tent.</p><p>"Natalia, are you really sure you want to be a part of this operation?"</p><p>she turned to him grinning and held his hand firmly. His concern was more than justified, at that moment he was not the governor but the uncle who loved his niece like his own daughter. </p><p>"Travis I know the risks, don't worry. Gerrick would be part of this mission if he were in my position. I'm doing it for him, you know? Since he's been gone... I miss him terribly. Do you?"</p><p> The fight in Denerim was over two years ago and the Trevelyans are still not over the fact that their son won't return but is in the Maker's hands now. Especially Natalia isn't over her brothers loss yet. Because of her duty she couldn't attend the funeral like her uncle. </p><p>"He was a very good and loyal soldier, Natalia - And an exemplary man. It's a shame he died back then..." he paused </p><p> But do you think he would have wanted you to put yourself in danger?"</p><p>he asked with concern and looked on as Natalia tried to hold back her tears. Showing emotion was not appreciated here and she knew it - but at that moment it was more than legitimate. Her tears quivered over and Travis took her gently in his arms. She grabbed his blouse and tried hard not to cry. </p><p>"He was only a soldier and not the Grey Warden - but he was my hero - my role model and my brother. I must do this. I want him to see that he is still with us, even in battle."</p><p> Travis sighed yielding. </p><p>"I'm sure he would be very proud of you, Natalia. And he will watch over us."</p><p>Both stood arm in arm for a moment and forgot the stress and the rush for a moment. Natalia looked up at Travis with a gentle smile and he nodded his approval.</p><p>They left the tent and wiped their tears quickly away. In his thaughts he was already praying to the holy Andraste that they will survive the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Backfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Jorah woke up in time and put on his armor. It was light and a mixture of leather belts, chains on the sleeves and a light breastplate. He had to stay flexible and agile so this was a great armor to fight with. He left the tent and went directly to the planning tent where Commander Gregor was already waiting for his soldiers. Jorah examined his companions and noticed that not very many were being assigned to this mission. Everyone waited eagerly for the next instructions. Jorah joined the Cory and nodded in greeting.</p><p>"Good morning, soldiers. We will be leaving for the border in a moment. Yesterday's negotiations with Markham went peacefully. Nevertheless, we must be prepared for anything. Our plan is this following: Cory, Jorah and I will support the governor. Once across the border, the other soldiers will be positioned. The archers already know their locations. So let me make it clear once again: We will not attack until the Markhams make a move. Before then, hold your positions! If there is an attack, we have to make sure that Trevelyan is brought to safety." Gregor explained earnestly and pointed to the map which showed the positions of the respective soldiers.</p><p>"So we should form a protective wall around the governor?" Cory asked puzzled and scratched his head.</p><p>"No, his niece."</p><p>"Natalia?!" Jorah asked in consternation and couldn't believe it when Gregor nodded in agreement. His blood was racing in panic and his eyes widened.</p><p>"You-you can't do this, they-"</p><p>"Trevelyan has volunteered to participate in this mission. She will be negotiating together with the governor. If there's an attack, she must be escorted quickly. This is an order. Governor Trevelyan can defend himself very well alone - you know about the current marital status of the Trevelyans." Gregor continued.

</p>
<p> "Natalia and being a good fighter?" </p><p>someone gossiped in the background chuckling.</p><p>Jorah grabbed his head in desperation. His plan will not work out as he had hoped. Nevertheless, he had to keep calm to avoid attracting attention and nodded. After the meeting he went to Natalia in a rage and saw her putting on her armor. He walked quickly towards her and dragged her by her upper arm by anger with a hurting grip. Frightened, she looked into his icy eyes and trembled briefly.</p><p>"Nat, what were you thinking? Are you crazy?! You can't come with us!"</p><p>"Jorah you hurt me! If I would have told you about it exactly this would have happen!" she explained in a broken voice. Natalia never seen him so furious - it was nearly frightening. </p><p>"Nat' you are the only descendant of the Trevelyans." he tried to explain but Natalia knew what he was getting at and furiously snatched his grip.</p><p>"Oh, that's what this is all about? My inheritance. Don't treat me like a delicate little plant, Jorah. It's bad enough that Travis treats me like this. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself in an emergency. But I'm glad to see you're not appreciating the gesture. I just wanted to do something good for us, and now leave me the fuck alone. I have to prepare. I will attend this mission - wheter you want it or not."</p><p>she shrieked at him and ignored his looks. Natalia wordlessly changed her clothes and made herself a ponytail. Jorah couldn't stand her in that rage - he felt how he hated her at that moment. She does not want to obey him but he had to put a good face on the evil game. He grabbed her gently by her shoulder and his eyes lit up. She glanced over to him annoyed and sulked.</p><p>"Nat' I'm not worried about the inheritance... we're just worried."</p><p>"I know...but you really don't have to. Don't treat me like I'm a Halla porcelain figurine. I don't ask for much." she sighed and peered away in shame. He embraced her and pressed her tightly against himself.</p><p>"All right...I'm sorry Nat.'" he apologised in a monotone undertone and stroked her shoulder.</p><p>The troops were ready to leave for the border. Two hours march lay ahead of them and they reached the border before the Markhamers. The archers and soldiers positioned themselves and the group was in the middle waiting for the enemy. A few minutes passed before they could see someone from far away. Puzzled, Travis looked closer - there was only one person - Governor Patrick. </p><p>"Wait, where is the Lord?" Cory asked skeptically, holding his sword and shield ready.</p><p>"What's going on here?" asked Natalia, too and glanced at her uncle. She suspected something was about to happen. Patricks raised his hand loosely and approached Travis.</p><p>"The Lord cannot attend today due to private circumstances, so I have been given the authorization to initiate the truce." he explained and shook Travis' hand. </p><p>Natalia and Cory stared at each other for a brief moment and realized something stinks like darkspawn. She walked up to Patricks and looked at his eyes. The scar on the right side of his head was hard to miss and his chapped lips indicated dehydration - he didn't look overly tired but he was under some kind of influence and it wasn't Lyrium at all. </p><p>"All right then, I'd say let's call a truce." Travis explained, pulling out a parchment to seal the truce in writing. He was the first to sign it and handed it wordlessly to Patricks. </p><p>Patricks pretended to read the parchment and looked between Natalia and Travis where Jorah stood behind them. He nodded to him and tore up the copy.</p><p>"To the truce, Travis-" he said in disrespect, and he attacked it head-on. Travis blocked the attack and took care of Patricks.</p><p>"Fucking hell!" Cory yelled, trying to attack Patrick's from the side. At that moment, Markham rogues came out of their hiding places and distracted the curly redhead. The archers and soldiers also attacked. For a second Natalia forgot what was happening around her and looked over at Jorah who tried to rushed to Cory while avoiding the rogues. Meanwhile she took care of some rogues and shut them down with clean slashes and blocks. Her armor was also flexible so she could duck and kick the rogues and throw them to the ground. Some soldiers saw her swinging the sword and were surprised how clean her strokes were, how precise her footwork actually was despite the fact she was not the best in the training. When she mortally wounded one of the rogues with a blow, she ran to her uncle and defended him.</p><p>Patricks did not let up and was not averse to a dirty sword fight. The exchange of blows was indeed dirty and Travis lost control. While Cory was busy taking out the other rogues there were not many Ostwickers left. Many archers and soldiers were killed on that bloody battlefield. Natalia looked around and couldn't see Jorah anywhere.</p><p>"Jorah?! Jorah we need you!" she shouted while she took another rogue head with her sword. </p><p>"Cory, are you going to be okay here?"</p><p>"Yes, I think I have this under control. Where the fuck is Jorah?!"</p><p>"I don't know, but I have to help the governor!" she called out to Cory and then ran to her uncle. Full of rage and anger, she felt the blood rushing through her veins. Her eyes flickered with adrenaline as she headed straight for Patricks.</p><p>At that moment it didn't matter to her who won the exchange of blows or how it was executed - Natalia had to take Patricks out, because Travis would not be able to keep up with her for long due to his knee injury from past times. She drew with her sword and drifted through the mud to Patricks. Patricks managed to unbalance Travis and injured him with his sword on his arm. He screamed and fell to the ground - This was the opportunity for Patricks to take out the governor but he was happy too soon. Natalia swung her sword and injured Patricks at his weakest point - the hollow of his knee. Despite his pompous and stable armor, she quickly recognized his weakness and used it to her advantage and slid through the muddy ground behind him. She cut deeply into the back of his knee and blood splashed on her armor and face. Patricks cried out and knelt on the ground. She did not hesitate and rose quickly to put a quick end to him.</p><p>"I knew it!" she cried and used her sword like an axe and cut his neck. It was a quick and dirty end and she could breathe a sigh of relief for a moment, almost groaning in exhaustion. The battlefield was filled with favors and blood. There was hardly anything left of the green grass. Cory and the rest of the survivors secured the borders - no sign of Jorah. Uncertain, she ran to her uncle and looked at his injury. </p><p>"Shit, Travis, this doesn't look good. Let me help you."</p><p>His face was pale as chalk but he tried to smile. He knew that his death was close and he held her hand. She shook her head in disagreement, tore the scarf from her neck and tied his arm around it.</p><p>"Oh no, you're not going to die on me, uncle. Damn it, where are Gregor and Jorah?!" she asked nervously and looked around. Natalia had no idea that he was standing behind her. Before Travis could warn her, she felt ice-cold silverite pass through her ribs. In shock, her eyes widened and she cried out. Her whole body was filled with adrenaline and she tried with her last strength to turn around. When she saw Jorah stabbing her, her breath stopped. In shock Natalia tried not to move and burst into tears.</p><p>"Why?" she asked in a broken tone of voice and slowly realized why Jorah had disappeared.</p><p>"Gregor...you did..." she realized to stammer. Jorah's eyes were empty and emotionless. He no longer saw Natalia as a lover but as an enemy. She wasn't that stupid, sooner or later she would've known his plan and almost thwarted his plan - He couldn't let that happen. Without further words, he grabbed Natalia by the arms and lifted her up. She was vulnerable - dying and bleeding out. He wanted her to die painlessly and carried her to the cliff. She tried to snatch herself from him but every movement hurt and her breathing was too shallow and weak to make any further attacks.</p><p>"I'm sorry." he said with a cold voice, glancing at her for the last time.</p><p>"I will find you and kill you!" she whispered in pain in a broken voice and looked at him gloomily. Jorah stuggled and just couldn't do it throwing her off the cliff - deep down in his heart he still loved her too much for that. He sighed and put her down before the cliff.</p><p>"That is true. Farewell, I will never forget you."</p><p>"You are lying. <strong> You're lying, asshole! May the Maker punish you! We will meet again I swaer to the Maker!</strong>" she screamed crying and shrugged in frustration.  He fled towards Markham without a second glance and saw his escort waiting for him in the distance.</p><p>Cory ran to Travis covered in blood - some soldiers followed behind him. He knelt in front of Travis and looked at his state of health. Travis held his hand and looked seriously at Cory.</p><p>"Don't worry about me, look at Natalia! That's an order!" he whispered in pain.</p><p>"Yes, sir!" Cory answered and ran to Natalia. His breath stopped as he watched her crawl. She tried to get up with her last ounce of strength but it hurt. Without more words, he pushed her to the ground and took his bandages out of his pocket.</p><p>"Shit Nat' ! The dagger must come out! It's going to hurt ... I'm sorry." he apologized and glanced at her, who nodded in agreement in pain. Her eyes were pale and her skin white as milk. Carefully he pulled the dagger out of her ribs and had to witness how his companion and friend screamed out in hellish pain. Her scream was loud, full of hate, pain and rage. The forest was startled and the birds fled from the scream. The rest of the soldiers were terrified and Travis felt his heart breaking inside. He hoped that his niece would survive this and prayed quietly murmuring to the Maker. She growled with tears as Cory treated her wound. </p><p>"That bastard. That damn bastard sold us out. I think he killed Gregor too - He'll pay for it." he cursed and watched Natalia's body go limp. He held his breath in shock and examined her more closely.</p><p>"Natalia?...Nat' ?!" he panicked putting his ear to her chest. Cory heard a very weak heart beating and felt her cold, shallow breath on his hair. He knew what to do - time was running out. Without hesitation he lifted her up and ran to the soldiers.</p><p>"We must hurry to our quarters. Trevelyan is unconscious!" he shouted and the soldiers who were coming in with cots. Carefully he laid Natalia on one and stroked her hair away from her bruised face. Her face was covered with scratches and bloodstains and her lower lip had split open. Quickly he looked at the governor and saw that he was also being taken away. Cory walked slowly to the end of the cliff and picked up the dagger Jorah had carried - Corys eyes watered and his heart burned with rage. He turned around and returned with the soldiers to their quarters, but before he left the battlefield he looked around once more. Gregor was nowhere to be found - neither living nor dead. Cory's chest ached and he bared his teeth as he continued to search for Gregor. Suddenly he heard a woman scream and ran straight after the voice - it was his companion Lydia, who was one of the archers.</p><p>"Lydia what happened?!"</p><p>"Gregor...Gregor is alive!" she screamed in panic and sat kneeling on the ground while Gregor's head lay on her thighs. He was covered with blood splashes and had several stab wounds - he didn't have long to live and his breathing became shallower and shallower from time to time. Lydia managed to tie up some wounds with pieces of cloth, but the risk of bleeding to death was no less. An icy shiver ran down Cory's back as he watched his commander suffer so much. He also knelt on the ground and listened to Gregor attentively.</p><p>"Cory I will not make it. Jorah has put me out of action - please release me."</p><p>"No! Commander I will not let you die!" Cory cried out in despair and wiped the tears from her face. Lydia looked over at him in horror and shook her head.</p><p>"Cory, he won't make it! Shit, you have to let him go - he wants to! He'll bleed to death here! We've done our best." she cried and stroked Gregor's head gently as he saved his breath and shook. Cory couldn't kill his commander - he panicked and grabbed his reddish-brown curly hair crying out in desperation. It was up to him to decide whether Gregor would get his last will or not - He sighed briefly and picked up his own dagger as Gregor smiled softly at him. He would regret this decision, he thought to himself, and looked at Gregor one last time with his tears streaming down his blue eyes.</p><p>"I am proud of you, my son."</p><p>"We will bid you farewell with honor, father. May the Maker welcome you with open arms and bless Andraste."</p><p>It was a moment of silence. Cory plunged the dagger into Gregor's heart and heard his father cry out in pain. A faint groan was Gregor's last breath. Lydia shivered and could not watch the commander lying in her arms and looked up to the sky. Again she turned to Cory and realized what was going on as he laid his head on Gregor's chest and sobbed loudly. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Cory... I didn't knew." Lydia tried to continue but every word was trembling away. He stood up and lifted up his father's body carefully. </p><p>" I'll carry him to his quarters." he said emotionlessly and they both followed the troop of soldiers who were already far ahead. The sky cried and the blood on the battlefield poured into the depths of Ostwick and Markham. This was not a declaration of war - it was a warning that the Ostwickers will never forget. </p><p>The soldiers and helpers in the quarter were horrified by the ambush of the Markhamers. They quickly took care of the wounded. Travis slowly came to his senses and was able to hold himself upright with crutches. He sat in one of the supply tents and searched where Natalia was. In a panic he examined each tent more closely and saw to his left how she was being brought into one. Quickly he got up forgetting his actual injury for a moment and started to bare his teeth in pain. He took slow steps and supported himself with his crutches. Before he could enter the tent, a helper came and showed him with a gesture that he would be denied entry for the time being. Angry and without understanding he looked at her. </p><p>"Excuse me, Governor, but she needs rest."</p><p>"Will she make it?"</p><p>"We don't know, but we're lucky that someone tied up her wounds - otherwise she would have bled to death. Give her some time, you must rest as well." she explained and Travis nodded reluctantly as he left the tent and waited for Gregor and the others.</p><p>He braced himself and watched as Cory, carrying the commander, and Lydia reached the quarter with their last strength. Travis' breath faltered and he ran towards them frantically - and found that both Cory and Lydia's eyes were flooded with tears. Cory laid Gregor's body gently and carefully on the floor and stood up. His gaze spoke volumes and it didn't take a word change to realize that he was finished. Without words, Travis ran up to Cory and hugged him tightly.</p><p>l "m sorry, Cory. He'll get the funeral he deserves."</p><p>"No, I'm sorry Governor Trevelyan. I could have let him live. But it was his last will and testament."</p><p>Travis gazed at the bloodied, crying Cory and grabbed him with a deliberate pressure on his shoulder. His face became serious and he nodded.</p><p>"You did the right thing, Cory. Jorah and the others will pay for it and we will walk this path together. Your father would have wanted that." he explained, and with a gesture asked the helpers to take Gregor's corpse away. The three of them went to a supply tent and received treatment.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>A few days passed and the shock and defeat was profound for everyone. The Lord of Ostwick has consulted with Governor Trevelyan and they are considering a counterattack as they need reinforcements. Markham was a small country, but had an advantage when it came to flexible soldiers and ordnance - it took more than just soldiers and triboke. Cory spent a lot of time dealing with his father's death and was alone most of the time. He was sitting on a rotten tree stump outside of the quarter and looked at an elf root, which he had torn off before. Lost in thought he spent hours in this lonely place and even forgot his own needs. Lydia came to him briefly every day to give him a loaf of bread and water. Mostly he accepted it with thanks and secretly fed the birds with the breadcrumbs.</p><p>"This time, Cory, please eat something. It can't go on like this."</p><p>"I know... Thank you, Lydia. It's just hard - I had to redeem my own father." he sighed and broke off a piece of bread before taking a bite.</p><p>"We must stick together. It's hard and I can't imagine how deep the pain is inside of you. But we have not lost this battle yet. A counterattack is planned but we have to rebuild. This ambush was a warning and we felt it. Governor Travis is doing better, and he's already taking steps to rebuild. Your father's funeral will take place in a few days." she declared earnestly and put her arm on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and left a little smile, but it disappeared quickly.</p><p>"How is Natalia?"</p><p>"She's better. She is conscious again, although severely limited, she lost a good amount of blood. The Governor is with her right now, then we can visit her. I think she'd be happy to see you, Cory." she continued, getting up slowly. Both gave each other a mutual nod and she walked back to her quarters - Cory lingered a little longer and finished his bread with great effort.</p><p>Meanwhile Natalia leaned upright and felt a strong pull in her ribs. The wound was still in a miserable condition but the helpers did their best and she was just lucky to be alive. Her chest was completely tied up and her face was full of scabs and bruises. Travis sat down with her and put his elbows on his knees. In frustration he looked up at her.</p><p>"I should have said no. It was a mistake for me to bring you on this mission. Darius is gonna kill me."</p><p>"Uncle it's all right - it was my decision and I will defend you in front of father. Don't be sorry." she replied and bared her teeth in pain as she sat upright.</p><p>"What about the others? How long was I away?"</p><p>"Four days. Commander Gregor did not survive, Cory had to kill him, or he would have continued to suffer. I only found out that day that Cory was his son - No words, I just felt it - we talked about it a lot the last days. Gregor never told me he had a son, I think I know why now. We lost many soldiers but you gave a clear signal with the death of Governor Patricks to Markham. As for your fiancé..." Travis continued, watching the vulnerability in Natalia's eyes. But he had to tell her the truth, she had to grow out of herself and face reality. Attentively, she looked at his lips, which were about to tell her the complete truth about her lover. </p><p>"What about Jorah?"</p><p>"Jorah is a backstabber. We found a letter under his pillow and found out that he had a meeting with the Lord days before the ambush and made a pact. He managed to escape - though we don't know if he's at Markham. Natalia he betrayed us - I suspected there was something wrong with him but that he wanted to kill you for it? At what cost, I wonder."</p><p>Natalia's eyes were shimmering with rage and she was flapping her teeth. She was a wreck, and all because of a man who only wanted a simple life of fame and fortune. Now it was all clear to her - she knew why he had acted that way, why he didn't want her on the mission. Natalia stood up, carefully put on a coat while leaning against the edge of a table and looked out of the tent. </p><p>"That bastard will pay for everything. <strong> I'm gonna find him, I'm gonna kill him. I'll kill him with my own hands, damn it! </strong>" she shouted out crying. Her heart flamed up and anger flowed in her veins. Travis was startled for a moment - he had never seen his niece so furious. Even the people outside the tent heard the scream and stopped for a short moment. Even Cory heard Natalia's echo and turned to her quarters in shock.  Her pain was deep, and she was baring her teeth, clutching her coat.</p><p>"Did he really think I was stupid enough to let him kill me so easily? By the Maker he will pay for this. He has not only mucked up the Trevelyans, but all of Ostwick! I won't let it happen-" Natalia growled out in pain and grabbed her rib. Worried, Travis stood up hastily, supported her and set her down on her cot. He knelt down in front of her, took her hand and looked into her green flickering eyes.</p><p>"I understand your anger Natalia - but don't let that anger eat you up. It's hard I know - but that bastard will get his punishment, I give you my word. We'll do our best to find him, but you have to rest for now." he explained gently, calming her by warming her hands with his.</p><p>"What about my education?! Am I even qualified anymore?!" she asked angrily as Travis nodded. </p><p>"Yes, but not until you are completely healthy and your scar heals. This has more priority than you career. We have to send you away first - to your residence. It will take a few months but you were very brave and strong on the battlefield. Nobody expected you to change so quickly...Gregor always said that you try hard, but you can't do the simplest things...was it all a facade? I saw how you killed Patricks", he asked her curiously and saw a little smile on her lips.</p><p>"Well...yes. I was afraid to show my true abilities, I mean - it's hard enough that people look at me crooked because I'm your niece. That's why I held back."</p><p>"I'm proud of you, Natalia. And you don't have to hide your talent. Well, get some rest, we'll talk later. You need time for yourself, but Cory might come to visit you." Travis continued, slowly leaving the tent, but Natalia had a request and called him briefly - He turned and listened.</p><p>"I have a request regarding Gregor...could C-"</p><p>she tried to ask.</p><p>"Don't worry, Natalia. I was going to tell him today anyway. There's no discussion, he is one of the bests and deserved this." he interrupted her with a slight grin and turned to the exit. She smiled in relief, lay down and turned to the side. Natalia tried with all her strength to suppress her tears and sadness but she couldn't -  She felt betrayed, not loved, alone. Never before had anyone abandoned her like that and shown how cold-hearted a person can be. She made herself small and cried herself into pain - her sobs were soft and convulsive. Every second she thought of this horrible person she felt a disgust for herself. </p><p>"Why didn't I notice it? I was so blue-eyed ... How could you Jorah?" she sobbed and cried herself further into sleep. After a while Cory crept into the tent and saw Natalia fast asleep. He held Jorah's dagger in his hand which he actually wanted to give her, but he worried that this was a bad idea. He turned around and left a soft crack with his steps which woke Natalia up. She muttered and tried to recognize the outlines with her milky eyes. Cory turned to her and slowly tried to feel the exit backwards.</p><p>"Nat' ! I'm sorry, l-"</p><p>"No, it's okay - Cory is that you?" she asked, blinking several times until her vision became clearer. With a gentle gesture, she brought him to her and Cory sat with her. Natalia stood up and pressed her hand against the stab wound. He saw how she suffered - but not just from the pain of the wound. Oppressed and worried, he looked over at her as she rubbed her swollen eyes.</p><p>"Maker, I am glad that you are alive. How are you?"</p><p>"The wound still hurts, but I can get up slowly. I only now have time to process everything...all those people...and that bastard..." she nagged quietly and clawed at the ceiling in rage. Cory touched her hand and glanced seriously at her. Pure anger was manifested in her eyes - but so was sorrow.</p><p>"Listen to me - this son of a bitch is going to pay for all this and we're going to make sure of it. You're a fighter Natalia I mean, you survived that stab wound and you took Patricks down. Without you, our Governor would probably be dead too. You set them all up. Jorah thought you were weak, Patricks thought that-we all. We always thought we had to defend you, but you showed us who you really were in this battle. Don't let your anger change that." Cory explained, and Natalia recognized Commander Gregor in his deep and stern voice and she smiled softly to him.</p><p>"Gregor...Gregor was your father? You sound just like him right now. I'm very sorry for your loss, Cory." </p><p>Cory glanced dejectedly to the side and let go of Natalia's hand. She realized she had hit a sore spot and gently touched his shoulder and smiled lightly over to him.</p><p>"He can be damn proud to have had you for a son, Cory. I learned how it happened, and you too have a right to vengeance."</p><p>He smiled softly and full of hope. To him, Natalia was more than a good friend, it was an affection he couldn't explain. This event brought the two closer together - they were possibly the future of the Ostwick military. It wasn't love on a romantic level - rather a very close friendship, almost brotherly and sisterly. Cory suddenly remembered why he was here and picked up the dagger from the floor and handed it to Natalia. Visibly, she trembled and felt the cold silverite and leather on her warm hands. Again she glanced up at Cory in wonder and waited for an explanation.</p><p>"I know, maybe it wasn't the best idea to take this dagger with you. But I think you should-"</p><p>"Oh, I understand... Thank you, Cory. This dagger - this dagger will remind me that I am not easy to defeat. I am a Trevelyan and sooner or later Jorah will have to learn that again."</p><p>Natalia's gaze grew sharper and more ambitious and graceful. Cory nodded in agreement and left a mischievous smile. Both hugged each other gently and shook hands powerfully - The Ostwickers will not give up. Never.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>
  <strong>Epilog:</strong>
</p><p>Commander Gregor was buried according to Ostwickan tradition in the military cemetery. His gravestone was decorated with golden ornaments ,which was unusual for a commanders grave,and even the lord himself gave another speech and at the same time appointed Cory as the new commander of the 4th division. Natalia spent five months in rehabilitation and during this time she studied soldier training from a theoretical point of view. She completed her training with great success and supported Governor Travis and Commander Gregor II.  in working out further steps against Markham. Her stab wound healed slowly but well and she was able to return to battle. Travis ordered the spies in Ostwick to keep an eye out for Jorah, but his trail fizzled out when it was learned that he had gone into the sea after a brief stay in Markham. Alliances were formed with other allies against Markham and Ferelden also supported Ostwick in his further actions. The war was ended with a well planned counterattack by Ostwickers when Lord Serrent was killed personally by Cory. The successor would still be pending, but the nobility preferred Serrent's cousin from Kirkwall as a potential successor and against Lord Serrent anyway. He was less interested in war and wanted to clear up the alliance between Ostwick and Markham - even if this took a lot of time.</p><p>Despite this, Natalia continued to search for Jorah and used any information she could get to track him down. After a year, she gave up the search, hoping to meet him again some day and extinguish his life. She and Cory have become best friends during this hard time and look forward to working together in the future when Travis retires. When Natalia was at the Conclave in Haven her plans changed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>